


Ticking of the Clock

by ParadoxProphet



Series: Despair's Last Resort: The Misfortunes Of The 79th Class [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Zero Spoilers, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Prequel, Relationship and Character tags will be updated as the fic goes on, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Paradise Rehabilitation Program, before the first run of the New World Program, before the School Life of Mutual Killing, the students of Class 79 had to deal with problems within the walls of Hope's Peak Academy. With the rise of Super High School Level Despair, the disappearance of students, and a recent murder of a student in Class 80, Takara Tsukuda and her classmates have a lot of troubles to deal with. But unknown to them, they're merely the pawns of a game they cannot win...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope's Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616014) by [CatContessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/pseuds/CatContessa). 



> And now we have the prequel to Despair's Last Resort! Since I got this and the Resort Mode chapters in the works, this could take a while to complete. I ask that you read CatContessa's Hope's Twilight alongside this, as the events of that tie into this. Seriously, you'll understand a lot more if you read it too.

Hope's Peak Academy, once a beacon of hope for all of Japan. All who attended were guaranteed success in whatever field they chose. Only the best of the best were accepted into the walls of the prestigious school. To be accepted into the school was a dream come true for any high school student. That is, until the incident happened. The student council members had murdered each other shortly after the new classes had been accepted. And despite the efforts of the staff to keep it under lock and key, the word had somehow spread to the Reserve Course students and made them furious. Protests broke out and struggled to be contained. In a last ditch effort, the faculty of Hope's Peak Academy put the school on lockdown in the hopes that they could contain it. It was their hope that this would bring some amount of normalcy back into the once bright school.

Unfortunately, that action is what would lead to their downfall, and the events that took place in the final days of Hope's Peak.

\--------------------------------

Shizuka Matsuki hated being alone in the halls of the school. With everything that had been happening in the school as of late, she was afraid something would happen to her if she was by herself. Normally she would travel from class to class with Kazumi or another one of her classmates in Class 79, but of course she slept in that morning and had to get to class before she was late. So here she was, walking through the nearly empty halls to get to homeroom.

She stopped upon noticing someone coming down the hall. Walking away from the classrooms was Chisato Ueda, the Super High School Level Botanist from Class 80. What was she doing? Homeroom was starting at any minute. Why would her friend be walking away from her classroom. "Chisato, where are you going? Class is about to start." she asked.

The botanist looked up, Shizuka noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "Oh, Shizuka. I just need a moment to myself." she said. "I'm just going to the gardens for a while."

"Are you okay?" Shizuka asked. "You don't look so good."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." Chisato said. "I'll be fine though. You don't need to worry."

"Well, if you say so." Shizuka said, unsure if she could believe her. "Just be careful, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Chisato attempted to smile. "Yeah, you too." She continued to make her way towards the garden. Shizuka remembered that she would be late if she didn't hurry. The painter rushed down the hall, so wrapped up in her worries that she didn't notice the white-haired boy going in the same direction as Chisato.

\-----------------

It was a quiet day in Class 79. The students were sitting in their class, listening to their teacher lecture. A few students were about to doze off, but it wasn't out of the ordinary for them. Even with the school under lockdown, it was just another ordinary day. Nothing could possibly go wrong, or at least that's what they thought. In the near dead silence of the classroom, someone screamed.

"Miss Akamine, I know that history can be a brutal subject, but I've told you over and over again not to scream in the middle of class!"

Kumiko blinked. "Ummm, I didn't do that." she said.

"Well if you didn't do it, then who was it?" The teacher asked.

"Sir, something's happening outside." Naomi said, her head sticking out the window. The class went wild. Half of them were opening the windows and looking outside to see what was going on. The rest of them bolted out the door before their teacher could say anything. Students from the other classes were already flooding out into the hallways and going nuts, causing the hall monitors grief as they tried to settle the restless student body. Only a small few from Class 79 was able to make it through the barrage. Takara, Shuuya, and Miyako made their way out into the gardens, finding Kyouko Kirigiri examining something and Hikari Nanase in tears. The conservationist was soon led away by a hall monitor and the three could see what all the fuss was about.

Chisato Ueda was lying on the ground, a bloody gaping wound in her neck. The girl was dead, without a doubt. Takara felt a pain in her chest. She was never personally close to the girl, but those who were would be heartbroken. The sight of Hikari was enough proof of that. The riots, the disappearances, and now this. How much more would they all have to go through? "Kyouko, what happened here?" Takara asked.

The detective looked over at her. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." she said. She kneeled over the body. "You're welcome to help me if you like."

"Got it." Takara said. She looked over at her classmates. "Shuuya, Miyako, you go tell the others what's happened. I'm going to be here a while."

The two left in silence, going back to the classroom. Their classmates gathered around them. "Shuuya, Miyako, what's going on down there?!" Masaru asked.

Miyako looked away, unable to bring herself to answer. "Someone turned up dead." Shuuya said.

\----------------------

Takara and Kyouko were sitting in the library, going over the details of Chisato's death. There had to be something that could lead to her killer, they just had to find it. "So the murderer is definitely someone the victim knew." Takara said.

"Indeed. She didn't make any effort to fight back, so she wasn't expecting them to attack her." Kyouko said. "So we have to suspect the people she was close to."

"Her classmates would be the best place to start." Takara said. "They'd know her the best, so they're the most likely."

"The first people to come to mind are Hikari Nanase, Naoto Sohma, and Mika Morikawa. However, we shouldn't rule out other possibilities." Kyouko said, her hand placed on her chin in thought. "The other students of Class 80 are not the only ones she spoke with. Was there anyone in your class who was close to her?"

Takara sat at the table in thought for a moment. "Well, Shizuka Matsuki was close to her. But she can't stand the sight of a dead body and she'd never kill anyone. So I doubt it'd be her." she said. "Then there's Ryouta Hoshino. He considered her as a rival of sorts, so he could be likely. But he's also a coward, I don't think he's capable of murder. Kazumi Katsuya most likely knows her through Shizuka, but who knows with her. What about your class?"

"The only person I know who has interacted with her is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and I seriously doubt that he could've done it." Kyouko said. "There is one other person I can think of who might be close to her. Nagito Komaeda."

"Her boyfriend?" Takara asked.

"We can't deny the possibility." Kyouko said. "His behavior has been rather suspicious lately..."

"He's not the only one..." Takara said. "But anyway, our next step will have to be questioning the people we've mentioned. We can gather alibis and such from each of them."

"I'll take care of Kiyotaka and the students from Class 80." Kyouko said. "Meanwhile, you can take care of Nagito and your classmates." She began to walk away.

"...Hey Kyouko, do you think this has anything to do with that Super High School Level Despair group?" Takara asked. "After all, there's no guarantee that they've been completely contained."

"Perhaps. There's no way of knowing that now." Kyouko answered. "All we can do right now is gather information on the potential suspects."

\------------------------

"Dammit, how did somethin' like dis happen?" Kazumi asked as he paced around the room. "Ain't dat Ishimaru prick and da other hall monitors doin' their fuckin' job?! I mean really! People've been vanishin' left an' right for fuck's sake! An' now dat Chisato girl is dead! I swear ta god, if Ishimaru's been slackin' 'cause he's too busy- Oi, ya alright dere, Oowada?"

Mondo Oowada was sitting at the nearby table, completely silent. He hadn't spoken a word to the vocalist since she had entered the room. "Hm? Yeah."

"Ya ain't neva' been dis quiet before." Kazumi said. "It ain't like ya."

"It's nothing. Don't bother yourself with it." Mondo said.

"Kazumi?" A voice caused them to look up at the entrance, Takara standing there.

"Yeah, I'm here. Wat'cha want?" Kazumi said.

"I need to ask you some questions concerning Chisato Ueda." Takara said. "If you'd just come with me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it." Kazumi said. "I'll catch up wit'cha later, Oowada. Gotta go through dis bullshit an' all." She left with the journalist, leaving the biker on his own.

"Shit, why didn't I do something...?" Mondo muttered before leaving the room himself.

\------------------------

 

The funeral service happened a few days later. All the students were gathered in the gym, Chisato's classmates wearing black bands around their arms. Chisato's coffin laid out in front of the stage, the lid on the side. People came up one by one and left flowers for her, some making speeches or leaving some parting words. Shizuka walked up with tears in her eyes, unable to bring herself to say anything and simply leaving flowers. She couldn't even look at the body of her friend. Everything that had happened was too much for her to handle. Everyone was surprised when Ryouta Hoshino went up. He was never that friendly around Chisato, he had considered the girl his rival. Some people had even been suspecting he had something to do with her murder. So to see him leave lilies came as a shock to even his fellow classmates.

All eyes were on Nagito Komaeda when he came to the front with tears in his eyes. He hadn't been seen by anyone since the day Chisato had been murdered, so his sudden appearance left at least a few people suspicious. "How dare he show his face here." Arata Miyazaki muttered. "He doesn't deserve to see her body after what he did."

"Arata, there's no proof that he's the one who did it." Kaito Fujiwara whispered. "Sure, he's suspicious and all, but there's nothing to pin the murder onto him."

"Fujiwara, he hasn't been seen in days." Arata countered. "He's the only one who Kirigiri and Tsukuda couldn't question. And now he suddenly shows up at her funeral with tears in his eyes. So you'll have to forgive me if I believe he's the guilty one. I'm not the only one who thinks this."

"Come on, Minoru. Help me out here!" Kaito begged.

Minoru Yoshihara wasn't paying attention. He was looking out at Hikari Nanase, who was still a wreck over the death of her friend. He wanted to go over and say something to help her, anything really, but this wasn't the time.

"Yoshihara, Fujiwara is trying to get your attention." Arata said, tapping the veterinarian on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Minoru turned to face his friends. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." he said. "My mind's elsewhere at the moment. Can we talk about whatever this is about some other time?" Arata and Kaito stared at each other, unaware of what was going on. Their friend was elsewhere at the moment, that's all that could be said. Whatever he was dealing with was something they clearly couldn't help with.

\----------------------------

"Poor Chisa, I hope her bestest friends will be okay." Kumiko Akamine said, stirring her bowl of udon noodles. Normally the comic artist would be devouring the bowl within seconds, but the recent events had put a damper on her normally cheerful mood.

"Ms Ueda will be greatly missed." Chiyo Ueda said. "My condolences are with her friends and classmates. They are certainly grieving."

Kumiko looked up from her bowl. "You're taking this pretty well, Chi-Chi." she said.

"Forgive me, Kumiko. My years of work as a medium have caused me to view death differently than most." Chiyo said. "No matter what horrible fate Ms Ueda experienced at death, she is now in a much better place. Her soul shall no longer suffer. And if her spirit does still linger in this world, I shall make sure she shall make it to the other side. I would not wish for her to continue to suffer."

"No, not that!" Kumiko said. "Aren't you and Chisa related or something?! I mean, you have the same last name! Surely you have to be really sad that she's gone!"

Chiyo sighed. "Just because Ms Ueda and I share a last name does not make us related." she said, trying not to be angry at her friend. "As far as I am aware of, the two of us are not related in any way. Even so, we have barely spoken. So even if by some incredible chance we were related, I am not as affected by the loss as individuals such as Ms Nanase and Mr Sohma. I am still saddened by her loss though, do not think that I am not. She was a kind soul, she will surely be missed."

"Man, I just wish all this scary stuff would end..." Kumiko said. "We were happy here! And then all this Despair stuff started and everything's been crumbling apart! It's not faaaaaaair!"

Chiyo placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I am certain our situation shall improve." she said. "You must have faith."

"Yeah, I guess..." Kumiko said. She looked up from her bowl, her eyes suddenly going wide as she clenched her teeth. "She's at it again, Chi-Chi!"

Chiyo turned her head to look at what had caught Kumiko's attention. Some tables away from them sat two students, a boy and girl. The boy wasn't wearing a uniform and was dressed as if he was some kind of villain from a manga. The girl looked to be the picture of grace with her pale skin and long blond hair. The two of them were talking with each other, though they couldn't hear them from across the room. "You are talking about Ms Nevermind and Mr Tanaka I assume?" Chiyo said.

"Yes I am!" Kumiko said, hitting her fist against the table. "That princess has been bothering my Gummy Bear for weeks now! And I'm starting to think she's up to something!"

"Come now, Kumiko. Ms Nevermind is not that kind of person." Chiyo said. "Just because she is speaking to your boyfriend does not mean she is up to something."

"But I got a bad feeling about her! Rapunzel there is starting to get on my nerves!" Kumiko said, about to raise her voice. "I've been with Gummy Bear for months, and she's trying to take him away! I just know it! But Gummy Bear would never go with _her_ , right?"

"He is your boyfriend, not mine. You have known him for much longer then I." Chiyo said. "Surely you should know if he is that kind of person, am I correct?"

"Well yeah but... That girl is some kinda evil witch or something! I just know it!" Kumiko said.

"Woah, relax Kumiko." The girls looked behind them to see Saemi Sasagawa standing there. The girl brushed strands of her pink hair out of her face. "If you're so damn worried about that Sonia chick stealing your man, why don't you talk to her about it?"

"I don't wanna talk with her!" Kumiko said. "She pisses me off!"

"Oooookay then, why don't you let me talk to her then?" Saemi asked. "I got a way with words, ya know?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Ms Sasagawa." Chiyo said with a smile. "I am certain that once you speak with Ms Nevermind, this will all be settled."

"Alright, I'll go see what's up!" Saemi said. She walked away towards the table, Chiyo and Kumiko watching. The playwright tapped the princess on the shoulder and pulled her away from the table. She began to discuss something with Sonia, the other two girls still unable to hear. They appeared to be chatting as if they already knew each other, laughing and smiling like close friends. Were they familiar with each other? With a nod of her head, Sonia walked away and Saemi returned to the table. "It's all good, Kumiko." Saemi said. "Sonia here is just friends with him. She ain't about to take anyone away from nobody!"

Kumiko wiped the sweat off her brow, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus!" she said. "It's a good thing too. I'd have to bring on the heat if she was thinking of taking him from me! Thanks for the help Emi!"

"No problem, Kumiko!" Saemi said, turning to walk away. Once she was out of sight of the comic artist and medium, she smirked over at Sonia and winked at her. "I'm glad I could help..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could probably be better, but whatever.

Weeks passed, and as they did the body count continued to rise. With every new body, the strain of the students grew. People began to wonder if they would be next, and it became harder to mourn those who were killed. It became common to see students walking in pairs on the grounds, lovers, friends, even people who didn't talk most of the time. The stronger of the students were the only ones who dared to travel on their own, when not by the side of the ones they cared about. The amount of hall monitors increased and their work seemed to double, leaving even Kiyotaka Ishimaru busy. No one could truly relax in such a state. Especially Shuuya Kuronaga.

The assassin might not have been to many regular schools, if any at all, but he knew the situation here wasn't right. The details behind the mysterious Ryouko Otonashi were similar. A few months back, he and Takara were secretly trying to figure out the story behind a mysterious student who appeared out of nowhere and disappeared into thin air just as suddenly, as well as the incidents surrounding her. They were doing so in secret, as the school would've severely punished them if they were public. But in the end, they had found nothing. Investigating further would've put them at risk. Nothing seemed to come from it anyway. But this? This would lead to many lives being lost. Much more than there already were. It was time he did some investigating of his own. He just hoped it would be enough.

\-----------------------------

The haunting refrain of the piano echoed throughout the the music hall as Shigeru's fingers flew between the keys. It was all he could do to put himself at ease. The sound of a piano would always comfort him in stressful times, even random playing could make him feel relaxed. He had no idea what to do anymore. Months ago, he would've cut his loses and tried to get out on his own. But now? He just couldn't. His classmates had changed him for the better, though he still had a long way to go. And with everything happening, there was no chance he'd survive out there. But he didn't want to think about that right now. All that mattered was the music. Finishing the piece, he nearly jumped upon hearing the sound of clapping. He was alone the last time he checked! He turned his head to see who was there, prepared to make a run for it if necessary.

Standing at the edge of the room was his girlfriend Naomi, her hands clapping as she walked closer to the stage where the lone piano sat. "Bravo, bravo!" she jokingly said.

Shigeru relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. "You could've said something when you entered." he stated, half-jokingly and half-serious.

"But then I would've interrupted the performance." Naomi said as she pushed the bridge of her glasses up. "I don't believe I've heard you play that piece before. Is it a new one?"

"It's something I'm working on." he said. "I intended it to be a solo piano piece, but it feels like something's missing."

"Perhaps some vocals would give it the right touch?" Naomi suggested, walking up on the stage and standing next to where the composer sat.

"You're not suggesting I ask that miscreant Kazumi, are you?" he asked. No matter what had changed, his feelings for the loud and brash vocalist were the same as ever. "Because I won't have her 'punk rock' ruining my piece."

"No, no, no, not her." Naomi insisted. "I had someone else in mind."

"And that would be?" Shigeru asked.

"Shiori Ikeda." Naomi said. "She's the Super High School Level Soprano from Class 80. I'm certain her voice would be perfect for your piece. And who knows, it might help take her mind off of...well, you know." She didn't want to bring up Chisato Ueda's death, which was still a touchy subject for the people close to her. There were times that she caught Shizuka looking like she was going to start crying, if she wasn't already.

"Perhaps. I'll think it over." Shigeru said. Realization struck him suddenly. "Hold on a second, shouldn't you be at the student council meeting?"

The translator nervously laughed. "It doesn't start for a while though." she said.

"Yes, but if you're late then you'll get chewed out by that Kiyotaka fellow."

Naomi groaned. "Don't remind me. You'd think Shizuka'd pull that bloody stick out of his arse by now." she said. "I never wanted to be on the council anyway, I was forced, remember?"

"Regardless, you should make your way there." Shigeru said, standing up and leaving a kiss on her cheek. "We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

Naomi smiled and made her way out the door. Shigeru, feeling concerned for her, decided to pack up as well and make sure she made it there safely. He wasn't a fighter, but people in the school were suspicious right now. Especially that Ayano Ayanokoji, who always had a smirk on her face. Something was suspicious about that girl, he just didn't know what.

\-----------------------

"You want me to do what now?" Leon Kuwata asked.

"Ugh, it's incredibly simple." Ayame Ishikawa groaned, her fingers pressed against her forehead. "I want to create a special sort of alliance between the sports players. I figure that since we're skilled and strong enough in our fields, if push comes to shove we could hold down the fort and keep people safe. Me an' Hikaru here both got good leg strength, not to mention he's probably the third strongest in my class." She pointed to the track runner standing behind her. "As for you, well you _are_ the Super High School Level Baseball Player, so you must have a wicked throw! I mean, the way things are we can't just sit around and do nothing. Not with all the people dying. If we work together and get stronger, we'll be unstopable!"

"Look, I don't really play baseball that much anymore." Leon clarified. "I'm more interested in my music these days, ya know? So uh, I don't think you'll want me."

"I don't care if you actually still play the damn game, I care about you being able to pull some weight around here!" Ayame said. "It's like they say, 'birds of a feather should stick together'! And us athletic types should be doing just that! If we pull ourselves together, who knows what we might do!"

"I dunno, man." Leon said, looking away and scratching his head.

"Could you at least think about it?" Hikaru asked. "It's not like we need an answer right away."

Leon stood in silence for a moment. "Fine, fine. I'll give it some thought." he said. "If only to get you two off my back. I got places to go and things to do!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go already." Ayame sighed. Relieved to be free, the baseball player made his way around the corner. Once he was out of earshot, the two spoke again. "Come on, Hikaru. Ya can't be all soft with him!" she said, lightly jabbing her elbow into him. "Weenies like that need force!"

"Sorry, Ayame. I just thought it'd be better then nothing." Hikaru said. "Besides, if I hadn't said something things would've gotten ugly. I can tell you were ready to kick him where it hurts."

Ayame snickered. "Was it that obvious?"

"Kinda." Hikaru said.

"Ah well, whatever." Ayame said, shrugging things off and walking down the hallway. "Anyway, who's next on the list?"

"If there was a list, I didn't grab it." Hikaru said as he followed behind her. "But I know Class 78 also has a swimmer and a martial artist, Aoi Asahina and Sakura Oogami. Then there's the other upperclassmen. There's a coach, a gymnast, and a swordswoman. Nekomaru Nidai, Akane Owari, and Peko Pekoyama. Finally, Class 80 has a basketball player, Eiji Suzuhara if I remember."

"Daaaaaamn, that's a lot of people!" Ayame said. "Hmm, I think I've seen Shizuka talk to that Aoi chick sometimes, and I know Kazumi likes to spar with Sakura and Akane. We can always ask them to spread the word."

"I dunno, Shizuka's been pretty down still." Hikaru said. "Maybe it's best we give her some space?"

"Oh she'll be fine." Ayame insisted. "She's got Kazumi to cheer her up. And if she can't do the trick, I'm pretty sure her boyfriend can do a _lot_ to make her happy, if you know what I mean." She grinned mischievously.

Hikaru's face turned red. "Ayame, I'm pretty sure they're not doing anything like that!" he said. "That's not the kind of person Shizuka is! And I highly doubt her boyfriend would do that kinda thing anyway, what with how he's a top student and all."

"Oh sure, they may act like total prudes, but I bet things get reallll down and dirty when they're alone." Ayame said, her eyebrows wiggling up and down rapidly.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Hikaru said, looking away. "I'm gonna go grab something from my locker."

"You're cute when you get all flustered like that." Ayame said, teasing the nervous track runner. Hikaru jabbed the football player in the arm and walked away silently. "Aw come on, don't be like that! It's only a joke!"

\-----------------------------

"Dude, you need to chill out." Kaito said, looking at the veterinarian pacing around the room. "Keep doing that and you'll leave a rut in my floor."

"Sorry Kaito, I just can't help it." Minoru said, his head hanging low as he stared at his feet.

"Is this because of that girl, what's her name um, Hikari?" Kaito asked.

"It's just, she looks so sad lately!" Minoru said. Kaito sighed, here he goes again. "I mean, ever since what happened to her friend, she seems like she's gonna cry every time I've seen her! I'm really worried about her!"

"If you're worried about her so much then go talk to her!" Kaito said. "You could at least try to make her feel better."

Minoru sighed as he sat on top of the bed. "No, she wouldn't give me the time of day if I even tried." he said. "First time I tried talking to her, I made a fool out of myself. I'm pretty sure she hates my guts."

"You don't know that though." Kaito said. "Take it from someone who's been rejected, you still have a chance with her."

"That's not what I'm trying to do though!" Minoru said, his cheeks starting to tint pink.

"Says the guy who's blushing!" Kaito laughed and lightly pushed Minoru. "I mean come on, it's clearly obvious you like her. Otherwise you wouldn't be pacing in my room."

"E-even so, I hardly think this is the right time for that!" Minoru insisted. "People are dying, remember?"

"Yeah, and that hasn't stopped people from being with each other. I mean, at least half of our class is making out with someone." Kaito said. "You don't have to ask her out on a date or anything. Just try to cheer her up and things should be fine."

"That's easy for you to say, you've never spoken to her." Minoru said.

Kaito sighed. "Well, if you're gonna keep making excuses then do it somewhere else." he said, grabbing him off the bed and pushing him towards the door. "The world might be going to shit, but I still have homework to do."

"I thought you were writing that letter to-"

"NO, IT'S HOMEWORK, DON'T ASK ANY MORE QUESTIONS." Kaito said, shoving Minoru out the door as quickly as possible. "OKAY NICE SEEING YOU, BYE!" The door nearly slammed shut behind him.

"Well geez, he doesn't have to act like it's some big secret." Minoru said. He stood outside the door for a moment, thinking over what Kaito had told him. "...Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try."

\---------------------------------

"Sorry I'm late, I had sudden business to take care of and junk. Totally last minute." Saemi said as she walked into the classroom. She walked to an empty desk near the two other occupants of the room, Miyako and Chiyo, and sat on top of it. "So what's up?"

"Yeah Chiyo, you wouldn't normally call us over here." Miyako said. "What's going on?"

"I apologize if this meeting interferes with any plans the two of you had this afternoon." Chiyo said.

"It's fine. Shuuya said he had something to look into." Miyako said.

"You know I ain't upset!" Saemi grinned. "Whatever this business is, it's gotta be important."

Chiyo smiled. "That is a relief." she said. "As for why I called you here, I am beginning to suspect that there is a traitor among our classmates."

"A traitor?!" Miyako said as she shot up out of her seat. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's crazy talk!" Saemi said.

"As ludicrous as it sounds Ms. Sasagawa, I believe it is the truth." Chiyo said. "The recent deaths have been causing me headaches, what with the aura of death spreading rapidly, and I cannot help but think that there is someone in our class who intends to cause harm."

"What, you mean someone is a part of that Super High School Level Despair cult?" Miyako asked.

"Indeed." Chiyo stated. "Many of our classmates are quite close to the upperclassmen, and I fear that some of those people are also a part of this strange movement that dares throw our lives into chaos. I believe that those people could easily corrupt one of our classmates and has."

"Why're you telling us this, exactly?" Saemi asked, crossing her arms.

"While I do not have witness to every aspect of your lives, I have gathered that you two do not have a close bond to an upperclassman." Chiyo explained. "Therefore, I believe you are less suspicious."

"...Are you implying that even Kumiko is under suspicion?" Miyako asked, a stern look on her face.

Chiyo sighed. "I do not wish to believe my dear friend to be guilty, but what with her relationship with Mr. Tanaka and her suspicions concerning him and Ms. Nevermind I cannot deny the possibility. To shrug it off would not be fair."

"Kay, so what're we supposed to do? Takara and that Kyouko chick are already looking into this crap." Saemi said.

"I merely wish that you keep your guard up." Chiyo explained. "Keep a close watch on the others, try to discern any suspicious behavior. Hopefully, we can prevent a few more deaths in this-" She stopped, freezing on the spot for a moment.

"Chiyo? Are you alright?" Miyako asked, walking over to the medium in the hopes of getting her attention. Without a word, Chiyo dashed to the door and left. Confused, Saemi and Miyako ran after her, following down stairs and hallways.

"CHIYO! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN, WOULD YA!" Saemi shouted out as she tried to keep up. But before they had the chance, the scream of a guy echoed through the halls. Chiyo froze again, prompting the others to stop.

"It cannot be..." she muttered.

Someone came running down from the direction the scream had came from. Ayame skidded to a halt upon seeing the others. "Holy shit, you gotta go find a teacher or hall monitor or something!" she said, panting as if she was out of breath.

"Ayame what happened? Who was screaming?!" Miyako asked.

"More dead... Two more people are dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ayame lead the three girls to the lockers, her eyes still wide. "In there... The bodies are in there..." she said, her finger shaking. Saemi, Chiyo, and Miyako walked inside. Lying on the ground were two separate bodies, a boy and a girl; the medium could tell they were both students from Class 80 just like Chisato had been. The girl was Ayano Ayanokoji, Super High School Level Chess Player. Blood was pooling from a wound in her chest, it looked like she had been shot. The boy was Jirou Abe, Super High School Level Confectioner. There was no need to figure out how he died, what with his head cut off from his body. Sitting in the corner was Hikaru, most likely he was the one who screamed. Other students began to gather, likely hearing the track runners scream. Some mumbled among each other, while others were shouting for someone to find a teacher. A few of them began to cry.

Miyako ran over to where the track runner sat. "Hikaru, what happened here?" she asked.

"I don't know!" he said. "Me and Ayame were just coming to the lockers because I needed to pick something up! We walk in here and we find these two lying on the floor, dead!"

"So they were already like this when you two arrived." The two looked up and saw Shuuya standing there, having silently entered the room as usual. "Did either of you happen to notice anyone on your way here?"

"Well yeah, but there was a lot of them." Hikaru said. "And even so, we have no idea who could've been coming from here out of them!"

Shuuya sighed. "Dammit, they got away." he said. He walked over to the bodies, looking them over carefully. "I can understand why Ayanokoji would be killed, her family rivaled the Kuzuryuu conglomerate. Her death could be unrelated to the recent string of murders."

Miyako walked over to her boyfriends side. "So her death could be a coincidence?" she asked.

"Exactly. Her family has enemies, and no doubt those enemies would hire someone to take her out if she were perceived as a threat." he said. "However, I doubt this is the case."

"What do you mean?" Miyako asked.

Shuuya looked over at Jirou's corpse. "Him." he answered. "While I'd have to dig up more information, Jirou Abe has no connections to the Ayanokoji family aside from being acquainted with his classmate here. He has no ties to any of their endeavors. And his relationship with Ayano can only be described as...rocky...at best. And yet here he is, a headless corpse lying on the floor next to her."

"You don't think he killed her, do you?" Miyako asked.

"It's certainly possible." Shuuya said. He picked up a small gun left on the floor and examined it. "But then that raises the question: why was he killed and by whom? Ayanokoji wasn't a student with the highest popularity rating, so I doubt he was killed out of revenge." He placed the gun back down, and examined Jirou's neck. "And as far as I'm aware, Jirou himself had no notable enemies. At least none that would want to kill him. He had many admirers in fact."

"Maybe we should leave this up to Kyouko and Takara then." Miyako said, placing a hand in the assassins shoulder. "There's only so much you can do."

"I have to agree." Chiyo said, her head hung low. "While your skills are very honed, you cannot solve this on your own, Mr. Kuronaga. It is best if we leave this to Ms. Kirigiri and Ms. Tsukuda."

Shuuya went silent, standing up and making his leave. Miyako turned to the medium with a worried look on her face. "There's going to be another funeral service, isn't there?" she asked.

Chiyo looked away ad sighed. "It is most likely." she said. "I feel quite sorry for Ms. Morikawa. It had to have been hard enough to dress Ms. Ueda, but now she must do the same for two more of her classmates."

Miyako put a hand on Chiyo's shoulder and tried to smile. "Hey, let's not keep moping around here." she said. "The teachers need to close this place off, and frankly I don't want to be questioned, you know?"

Chiyo gave a small, sad smile. "You are right. We should get Ms. Sasagawa and leave." The two of them looked towards the crowd of students, searching for their classmate. But they couldn't see her anywhere. "That is quite odd. Was she not here a moment ago?"

"She came with us, but maybe she didn't want to stick around and see the bodies?" Miyako suggested.

"But neither of us saw her leave." Chiyo said. "Where could she have gone?"

Miyako turned to the football player and track runner sitting in the corner. "Hey, either of you see Saemi leave?"

The two of them shook their heads. "I didn't even know she left." Ayame said. Chiyo and Miyako looked at each other uncertainly. Where could she have gone to?

\----------------------------------

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would you?" Saemi said. Standing in front of her were two upperclassmen, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama. The playwright had slipped away when the crowd had begun to gather, and had come to approach the yakuza and swordswoman.

"What the hell're you talking about, bitch?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm talking about the Ayanokoji girl and that Jirou kid." Saemi said. "I'm no expert when it comes to these kind of things, but it's pretty damn obvious someone trained in swordplay lopped the guy's head riiiiiight off!" She walked over to Peko. "And there's only one person here I know of who's good with swords!" A dark and sinister grin spread over her face.

"She knew too much, we had to take her out!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "Bitch always pissed me off, but now I had a damn good excuse to get rid of her. Not that we needed to, that dumbass did the job for me!"

"Okay, but what about Jirou there?" Saemi asked, twirling a strand of hair.

"That piece of shit? He turned down my generous offer!" A new voice echoed through the empty hallway. From behind Saemi stood Junko Enoshima, Super High School Level Fashionista. She walked up to the playwright and wrapped her arms around her chest. "You should've seen him Saemi, he was all in despair!" Her tone of voice changed into a more cutesy one. "He spent so much time planning how he was gonna kill that girl! And then he messes it up in one shot! He was ripe for the taking just like you were!"

Saemi remembered the day Junko had approached her. Another attempt at getting to perform in her newest play had been shot down, and she felt awful. Nothing seemed like it would get any better for her. But then she came to her, telling her all about despair and how she had a plan to turn the world upside down. She didn't know what it was about her, but something about what she said had felt so right to Saemi that she couldn't refuse. She couldn't fathom why Jirou had turned down the same offer. "So you killed him? But we could've put him through so much more despair, Lady Junko." she said.

"There was no other choice." The silent Peko finally spoke. "He was pointing a gun at her, threatening to kill her right then and there."

"Oooooooh, well that makes sense!" Saemi said. "Can't have him taking out Lady Junko or else the whole plan falls apart!" She stopped for a moment, remembering what Chiyo had said before. "Hey, one of my classmates suspects you've recruited someone in my class."

"Hm? Really now?" Junko asked, her tone changing once again. "Which one is it? The journalist girl?"

"Oh no, she's too busy trying to figure out all these killings!" Saemi said. "It's Chiyo. The little ghost girl that freaks out the guy who got held back."

"Oh, her? She doesn't sound like a threat." Junko said, letting go of Saemi and walking in front of her. Glasses had appeared on her face as her hairstyle had changed like magic. "So tell me, does she suspect you?"

"Nope! She doesn't think I interact with the upperclassmen enough to be considered a threat!" Saemi said. "In fact, she got me specifically because I don't seem suspicious!"

"See, who says you can't be a good actor?" Junko said. "However, if she's getting suspicious, perhaps it's better to keep you out of the limelight."

"B-But Lady Junko! I'm a vital member of Super High School Level Despair!" Saemi said.

"We know you are!" Junko said, another tone change taking place as a crown now sat on her head. "Our plan can't continue without your contributions! But if she's getting suspicious, then you must lay low."

"But how? They'll know if I'm acting strange." Saemi said.

"You are a playwright are you not? A writer of performances and the like?" Junko asked. Saemi nodded her head. "Then the answer is simple, write a disappearing act so foolproof that no one suspects your true purpose."

Saemi smiled, and began to kneel on one leg. "Oh Lady Junko, you're so wise. Without your guidance I'd be nothing."

\-------------------------------

Another funeral service was held for the two dead students. Yukari Shimizu, Super High School Level Philosopher, gave a speech to the remaining students. She spoke about flowers being a symbol of hope, an analogy not lost on some. The mood seemed to be lifted by it, as some students left the gymnasium feeling better than before. Minoru walked out of the gym still feeling down. Here he wanted to confess to Hikari Nanase and yet two more of her classmates had died. This just wasn't the time to do such a thing. He tried to put on a smile though, he just needed some time.

"Yo, Yoshi! What's gotcha all gloomy?" He nearly jumped at the loud voice that came from behind him. The veterinarian turned to see Kumiko standing there with Gundam Tanaka. She looked as cheery as ever, but the breeder was a mystery.

"Oh uh, hey Kumiko." Minoru said. "It's nothing, pretty silly really."

"Nope, I don't think so!" Kumiko said, sticking her finger in his face. "Yoshi's never sad or down in the dumps! You're always bouncing back from bad stuff like nothing ever happened! But ever since Chisahana died, you've been acting alllllll funny! What's going on?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Monoru laughed nervously. "Well, the thing is, I've been worried about Hikari..."

"Hikarin?" Kumiko said. She turned back into the gym, seeing the conservationist talking with two of her classmates. "Oh my gosh! You wanna confess your limitless love for her, don't you! Yessssssssss! It's finally happening!" She began to jump up and down and squealed.

"Trickster goddess, I do not believe this mere mortal wants you shouting this out to the world." Gundam said. "The storm raging in his heart is a matter he must settle on his own."

"I'm sorry, it's just, they're connected by the red string, Gummy Bear!" Kumiko said, holding up her pinky. Minoru remembered how the comic book artist claimed she could see the red string of fate on everyone's finger. He wasn't sure if he could believe it or not, but she hadn't been wrong so far. Everyone in her class who was dating someone was a match she could tell was connected, or so she claimed. "Just like we are! It's about time he finally told her how he feels! I've been waiting for weeks now!"

"Kumiko, please, keep it down!" Minoru said in a whisper. "It's like he said, I don't want everyone to know about it!"

"Awwww, but why not? You two are perfect for each other, I just know it!" Kumiko said, trying to keep her voice down.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but three of her classmates are dead. This really isn't the time to tell her how I feel!" Minoru said.

"I dunno, I think telling her now is the best thing you can do!" Kumiko said. "Hikarin's looked so sad lately, she needs a shoulder to cry on! And you're just the sweet, sensitive guy she needs by her side to help her through this!"

"Kumiko, this isn't like a shojo manga. I don't think it works that way." Minoru said.

"I'm always right about these things, Yoshi!" Kumiko said. She grabbed onto Gundam's arm. "I mean, look how happy me and Gummy Bear are!" The breeder began to look away and blush. Minoru knew differently though. He would never tell Kumiko, but he had seen Gundam do things behind her back. Most people in the school knew what was really going on, but no one had the heart to tell Kumiko.

"Look, I'm gonna wait until things calm down a little bit. Let her grieve for now. Then I'll tell her." Minoru said.

Kumiko sighed. "Whatever, she's your soulmate, not mine! Later, Yoshi!" she said. She began to pull Gundam along and walked away, leaving Minoru to feel sorry for her.

\---------------------------

By the time dinner rolled around, the student body seemed to be in much better spirits. No one was sure what it was, but some were assuming Yukari's speech had began to make an impression. Most of them didn't care though, it was simply nice to see their friends and classmates in bright spirits again.

"You seem to be feeling better, Kiyotaka." Chihiro Fujisaki said, looking over at the hall monitor with a small smile. "You looked awful at the service earlier." Three other students sat at their table, Kazumi, Mondo, and Shizuka.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru let out a hearty laugh. "It's all thanks to Yukari's speech!" he said. "She is rather deserving of her title!"

"Damn, neva' thought I'd see ya praisin' Shimizu." Kazumi said, pausing from her large plate of food.

"While it is true we do not always see eye to eye, we can put aside our differences in these darkest of times!" Ishimaru said.

"Whateva'. I'm jus' fuckin' glad ta see Matsuki's perkin' up!" Kazumi looked over at the painter. "She's been so down lately, it ain't right. Wha'cha been fuckin' doin', Ishimaru? Yer supposed ta make 'er feel betta durin' dese stressful times! Haven'cha been pleasin' her an' all dat shit?"

The hall monitor's face turned red, her words shutting him up completely. "K-K-K-Kazumi! Don't say things like that!" Shizuka stammered, her face turning red as well. "Taka's been doing his best! H-He has a lot of work to do on the student council and all!"

The vocalist burst into laughter. "It ain't my fault he's a total fuckin' prude!" she said. "I can't resist seein' 'is face get like dat!"

"Aw, lighten up, would ya?" Mondo said, having been silent the whole time their group had been eating. "He's got his own way of doing things. Besides, it's a miracle these two managed to spit it out to each other in the first place. I don't think I've ever seen a bigger pair of awkward dorks in my life." He smirked, resulting in a light laughter from Chihiro and snickers from Kazumi.

"M-Mondo, please!" Kiyotaka said.

"Nah, he's right. Da two of ya are utter fuckin' dorks!" Kazumi said. She began to laugh again before spotting a face walking among the dining hall. "I'd love ta stay an' chat, but I gotta go hang with Owari." she picked up her plate of food and began to stand up. "I've been itchin' ta spar with 'er, but she's been so fuckin' busy lately."

"Actually, I gotta leave too." Mondo said as he got up from his chair. "I got some...shit I have to take care of."

"Well shit, wish I could stay so Ishimaru has ta deal with tons of chicks at once!" Kazumi said.

"You are hardly a woman with the way you act!" Kiyotaka said. "No woman would ever act so vulgar!"

"Ya think I'm bad? Ya should hear da shit dat comes outta Mioda's mouth!" Kazumi said with a smirk. "Or maybe dat Saionji chick! She's a nasty little bitch hidin' behind a cute face!"

"They are still more womanly than you are!" Kiyotaka insisted.

"Hey, we're still meeting up later, right Mondo?" Chihiro asked.

Mondo managed to smile at the petite programmer. "You bet we are, kiddo." he said. "I'll see you then."

"Welp, guess I'm out too." Kazumi said. "Keep an eye on dese two fer me, Fujisaki. Who knows what kinda dirty things they'll do without me an' Oowada watchin' 'em." She winked.

"Hehe, alright. I'll keep a close watch on them." Chihiro said, playing along with her teasing. With that, Kazumi walked over to a different table.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Mondo lately, haven't you Chihiro?" Shizuka asked.

"Um, yeah, I suppose so..." Chihiro said. "He's been helping me out with something."

"Can I ask what it is?" Shizuka said.

The programmer shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. It's a secret..." He simply wasn't ready to tell anyone else yet. He would once the time was right, but he needed to keep training.

"Alright. If you say so." Shizuka said. "But since you've been around him so much these days, have you noticed Mondo acting a bit...strange...lately?"

Chihiro sat in thought for a moment. It did feel like something was wrong with the biker. He looked sadder, and sometimes it felt like he wasn't completely there. "Now that you mention it, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Shizuka said, looking down at her food. "It's just, I'm starting to get worried about him. He hasn't been the same since...Chisato's death..."

Kiyotaka placed an arm on her shoulder. "Whatever my brother is going through, I'm sure he'll recover!" he said, trying to help her feel better. "However, he is certainly the stubborn type and won't ask for help when he needs it! All we can do is be there for him if he needs us!"

"You're right, there's no point forcing it out of him." Shizuka said. But even still, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the biker's head. Just what had happened to make him act so differently?

\------------------------------

Ryouta Hoshino sat in the garden, trying to find a moment of peace in this messed-up school. How could something like this happen to him? Ever since the incident with Chisato, students had been giving him dirty looks. He wasn't imagining things, he was certain of it. People were still convinced he had something to do with her death, what with the real culprit still remaining at large. He didn't have anything to do with it though, he couldn't kill anyone if he tried! He was too scrawny! Even so, he would never kill Chisato.

He saw the botanist as his rival, the girl who stole the title he deserved. He argued with her and tried to challenge her ideas, with little success. In retrospect, she probably didn't give that much of a shit about him. He was probably just a nuisance in her eyes, a jealous boy who didn't get what he wanted. He sighed, realizing his mistakes. He should've tried to get along with her instead of holding a petty grudge. But it was too late, she was dead and the dead didn't come back. And he didn't want to ask Chiyo about talking to ghosts, the mere idea of it freaked him out.

He sighed, there was no use moping around here. He did what he could back at the service. He stood up and walked out of the large greenhouse. The sound of the chickens were starting to get annoying.

How did he get caught up in this mess? He was just supposed to go to a school for talented high school students, not be afraid of his life. And yet here he was, stuck in a school where all hell was breaking loose. As he made his way towards the stairs, he glanced over at the lone classroom sitting by itself. Every time he went by there he could smell something rancid coming from it. It was a mixture of grease and rotten meat. It was faint, but it was there. The room had been closed since the month after his classmates had started, so he had no idea what was in there. Shuuya had supposedly been in there, but he wouldn't say what he saw. It just made the florist more curious.

He walked forward towards the door, the stench getting stronger. Should he be doing this? Would he regret it? No one was watching, he'd be safe right? His steps became slower and his arms began to shake. He stoped in front of the door, sweat trailing down his face as his heartbeat grew faster. He slowly reached for the door with his shaky hands...

"ACHOO!"

Someone sneezed, spooking Ryouta and making him jump back. Someone was here, he was gonna get caught, he'd be suspended or expelled for sure.

"My, my, my, my, it's the scaredy twig boy!" He turned around and saw Touko Fukawa, Super High School Level Literary Girl. Her red eyes stared at him as her tongue hung out. Ryouta couldn't understand her. One moment she'd be snappy and judgmental, the next she'd be acting like a psycho and saying strange things. "What're you doing in a spooky place like this?"

"I could ask you the same thing, weirdo." Ryouta said, trying to regain his composure. "Last time I checked, a literary girl like you has no business on this floor."

"And last time I checked, a wimpy little florist like yourself has no need to go to the biology lab!" Fukawa said, laughing like a hyena. Ryouta was relieved, she didn't notice he was trying to get into the classroom."

"What I'm doing here is none of your concern." he said, practically glaring at the literary girl.

"Now now, you're not snooping into business that isn't your concern, now are you flower boy?" Fukawa asked.

Ryouta froze. Did she know after all and was just playing with him? Before he could say anything, the girl sneezed again. "H-huh? What am I d-doing?" she asked. She looked over at Ryouta with shock, her body shaking. She ran away without a word.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ryouta made his way back to the stairs like he planned. Perhaps there were some things better left behind closed doors.

\----------------------------------

Kumiko and Chiyo walked through the crowded hallways of the dormitories in an effort to get to their rooms. Due to classes being over for the day and the sun beginning to set, everyone was rushing to get back to their rooms as hall monitors tried to organize them. Kumiko had gotten used to escorting the medium since she was short and easily knocked over or trampled. She had to keep her best friend safe after all!

"Geez, there's waaaaay too many people here today!" she said.

"It cannot be helped." Chiyo said. "Most students have no reason to stay hanging around the campus after this hour, and so they try to scramble back to their rooms before they get into trouble."

"I know that, Chi-Chi!" Kumiko said. "It just feels like I can't move at all!"

"That is because you are used to having room to make gestures." Chiyo said with a giggle.

"So anyway, you able to sense any ghosts here lately? What with Chisahana and her classmates dying?" Kumiko asked, changing the subject with no warning.

"I have certainly sensed an otherworldly presence recently, but it is hard to determine the source of it." Chiyo said. "There is simply too much happening for me to focus on it."

Kumiko stopped, staring ahead in front of them. Noticing the lack of movement in the comic artist, Chiyo looked to where she was so focused. A crowd of students was gathered around a specific door and murmured among themselves. The two girls joined the crowd, noticing it belonged to Yukari Shimizu. A knife had been forced into the nameplate and the word "Despair" had been painted on it it red letters. One could only imagine what was on the other side of the door.

"Woah, someone's angry at her!" Kumiko said, understating the issue.

"It could only be that despair group behind this." Chiyo said. "Ms. Shimizu's speech must have made her out to be a threat to them and this is their message back."

Yukari pushed herself through the crowd, and at that moment Chiyo decided it was best for them to leave. She took hold of Kumiko's hand and lead them away. This wasn't their matter to deal with nor was it their place to stay there. The two of them made it to their dorms, the commotion becoming background noise.

"This is where we part for the evening." Chiyo said. "I hope you sleep well tonight, Kumiko." She bowed to her.

"Uh-huh, you too!" Kumiko said with a wide grin as she threw her door open. The two stared at the door for a moment. "Uhh, I don't remember being that strong. I'm not that powerful, am I Chi-Chi?"

Chiyo walked over to the door, taking a close look at it. "It would appear your door has been tampered with." She pointed at the knob, which hung precariously from it's hinges on the side facing the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out that someone had forced it open.

"But, why'd someone wanna play locksmith with my door?" Kumiko asked.

Chiyo didn't answer, and stepped inside the dark room. As she made her way towards the light switch, she could feel something underneath her feet. She discovered the light switch and turned it on, illuminating the room and what it held. Yukari's room wasn't the only one that had been ransacked. Kumiko stepped inside the room and let out a loud scream, attracting the students who had been standing around Yukari's door.

All around the room were bits and pieces of ripped paper, some of them large while others were the size of confetti. Kumiko grabbed a handful of paper off the floor and looked at them, distraught to find out what the paper was remains of. She dropped them back on the floor and rushed over to her dresser. Chiyo picked up the same pieces of paper and discovered why Kumiko had rushed away. They were bits of comics. Some of them were from her own comics, some pages finished while others clearly hadn't been. Some were from manga books and magazines, the recognizable visage of a straw-hatted pirate was able to be made out from one of the larger pieces. And some were from the American comic books she treasured so much, the face of a man with green hair, white skin, and a psychotic smile looking back at the medium.

Kumiko's breathing became rapid as she looked at her bed, her plushies had been ripped open and stuffed with more bits of paper while her bed sheets had been thrown asunder. The TV she had for playing her games was destroyed, a hole in the screen glaring back at the two girls. The multitude of posters that were once on her wall had been ripped off. The scanner she used to upload her pages onto the computer had been smashed to bits. Video game cases were strewn around the floor, having been knocked off the shelves they had been placed on. Whoever had been here had done a number on this place, leaving Chiyo to wonder if Yukari's room was in a better or worse state.

Afraid of anything else, the medium ran into the bathroom to check on it. Kumiko sunk down to her knees, tears escaping from her eyes as she began to hyperventilate. Why did this happen? Who did this? What reason did they have for destroying her room? Unable to hold back, she loudly cried. Chiyo rapidly ran out of the bathroom, kneeling down to Kumiko and hugging her. She didn't dare mention what she had found in the bathroom. Not now.

"What's going on in here?!" Jin Kirigiri, headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, stood in the doorway. He paused and looked at the disaster Kumiko Akamine's room had become. He looked at the sobbing Kumiko and concerned Chiyo and walked towards them. "What happened?" he asked.

"I am not sure." Chiyo answered. "We came here and found the room like this."

"...I see." Jin replied. How could this be happening? He was supposed to protect his students, and here he was letting them go through incidents like this.

"Mr. Kirigiri, there is something in the bathroom as well." Chiyo said. Jin walked over and opened the door. Written on the shower wall was the word "Despair" in the same red paint on Yukari Shimizu's door. He turned to the mirror, seeing another message.

**Stay away from him. If you don't, you'll be one of the next to die.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT, THIS TOOK FOREVER, I'M FUCKING SORRY.
> 
> If you've been paying attention to me on DA or tumblr, you'll know that I've been having troubles with writing due to various causes such as a loss in the family, writer's block, and the new anime. But now I've decided to come back to writing this (because fuck Despair Arc I refuse to accept it as canon at this point) and I'm gonna try to update this more often again! I'm not sure if I'm going to implement anything from the new anime into here, but don't expect me to do so at this point because good lord the anime is a mess.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for taking so long, and hopefully this chapter is long enough to satisfy the wait!

No one found out the identities of the people who ransacked the rooms of Yukari or Kumiko. Whoever they were, they had come and gone when no one was around. Neither of the girls stayed in their rooms after that night. The threats continued to be made towards both of them, causing the comic artist to be scared. She did nothing to gain the attention of the despair people, unless her hyperactive optimism was something they had to worry about. She was constantly escorted by her friends and classmates. Who knew what would happen to her if left alone?

Before she knew it, Naomi was attending another student council meeting. She didn't think it was worth it though, what could they do to stop all this madness? They were only a bunch of kids, they didn't have any authority. Headmaster Kirigiri should be the one trying to deal with this, not them! But maybe there was something they could do, the hope of that possibility was all that kept her from skipping the meeting.

"The student council is aware of the circumstances of this meeting?" Yukari, another member of the student council, asked. Naomi nodded her head along with the others. "Then let's begin. As we are all well-aware, student morale has decreased significantly since the death of three of the members of Class 80; Chisato Ueda, Ayano Ayanokoji and Jirou Abe. Though my classmates will be dearly missed, we cannot allow this tragedy to get the better of us at any cost. Ladies and gentlemen, I propose that we use new methods to improve student morale."

"I second that proposal." Naomi said, not wanting to seem like she didn't care about the situation. She didn't think it would be so simple as a council decision, but she couldn't sit around and say nothing.

"I also second this proposal!" Kiyotaka Ishimaru announced, raising his hand. Naomi had to hold back her snickers, how did Shizuka like this guy in the first place? He had a stick so far up his ass it affected his posture! But she said nothing and kept a serious face.

Yukari continued speaking, throwing out her ideas to help the student body. Naomi didn't object, the speaker gave good points. Even if a part of her thought it was kinda hopeless, those thoughts were being stamped out by Yukari's words. When suggesting a party, Kiyotaka of course interjected. Something about distracting the students from doing their best and exams coming up or whatever. Was he really so focused by something like that? But Yukari argued her points, stating how it was good for the health of the students and would bring about unity, and eventually managed to get the hall monitor to shut up. People began to cast their vote in support, and it was at that moment an idea struck in the translator's mind.

"If I may make a suggestion?" she asked, causing all eyes to be drawn towards her. "I have no objections to this party, but I do have some concerns. Namely, the protection of the students. It's possible that those intending to spread despair will try to make a move during the party. Therefore, I suggest we have a security team."

"A security team?" Another student asked.

"Yes. It's no secret that some of the students are trained in some form of self-defense and can fight back against a threat," Naomi explained. "And what with Yukari and other students receiving threats against their life, I think it would be best to think ahead. We should gather whatever students we can to help protect not only those students, but the others as well. The recent disappearances, the deaths of three of Yukari's classmates, it just has me worried. I know I'd feel a lot safer if we had at least one person watching over everyone."

The council members muttered among themselves. "She brings up a good point." Someone said. Further words of agreement were spread, leading everyone to agree with her conclusion. By the end of it, everyone agreed to the party and having guards on watch. A selection of students was decided, and the meeting was adjourned.

Naomi smiled as she walked out, perhaps things would get better after all.

\------------------------------------------

Arata Miyazaki sat in his dorm room, a pile of ruined plushies on one side of him, and another pile of sewn-up ones on the other. Sitting on a couch was Kumiko, the girl who owned the plushies, her eyes red from crying. Even though time had passed since the destruction of her room, the girl still hadn't managed to snap back to her usual self. All of her surviving belongings had since been moved to a new dorm room, and some of the broken technology had been replaced thanks to the efforts of the Super High School Level Programmer and Mechanic. Even Hifumi Yamada, the Super High School Level Doujin Author and rival of sorts to her, had tried to help by giving her some manga and old magazines to replace the ones that were destroyed. But the girl had yet to go back to her room. She kept staying with Chiyo and Gundam, switching depending on how safe she felt. As for the designer, he was sitting at a table with a needle and thread as he tried to repair the plushies.

While he was more skilled at making clothing, he could still sew enough that would allow him to remove the shreds of paper and return the plushies back to their proper state. Kumiko may not have been someone he got along with, but he wasn't going to sit around and let her suffer any more than she already was. They were still classmates, and they had to look out for each other in these dark times. He finished sewing up the arm of a yellow mouse-like creature with a lightning-bolt shaped tail and placed it with the rest of the plushies he'd already fixed.

"Thank you for the patience, Akamine," he said, walking to his closet and grabbing a large bag. "Unfortunately, this is all I can do for today. I have other duties to attend to." He placed the small pile of fixed plushies into the bag and handed it to her. "But I assure you, I will be fixing the rest of these up in no time. I'm not sure where they've been keeping your things, so if you want to put this with the rest of your belongings or just take them back to the room you're staying in, you'll have to figure that out yourself."

"Okay..." Kumiko said as she took the bag, her expression unchanging.

Arata sighed. "Look, if you want me to say something to you, I can't. There's too much going on and I don't know what to say to make you feel better. But you can't keep moping around like this forever, it's bad enough the rest of the school is afraid and upset, we don't need any more like that. Especially when that party is coming up..."

Kumiko's head seemed to perk up. "Party?"

"Yes, the one for all the students," Arata said. "Surely you've heard of it by now, and I'm betting you're going to ask-"

Kumiko's mood changed in an instant, her eyes seemed to sparkle as she jumped up off the couch. "OH MY GOSH, I HAVE TO GO FIND GUMMY BEAR AND ASK HIM ABOUT GOING!" She ran out of the room at a speed Arata didn't think was possible.

"Don't forget to dump off those plushies first!" he shouted out in the direction he'd seen her heading towards. "Now then, I need to go help with the party." He began his walk out of the dorms.

Just as he had made it close to the exit, the designer froze where he stood, his body shaking slightly. Standing in front of him was a girl with a modified school uniform and two large blond pigtails. Her boots clacked against the floor as she walked closer to him. "Arata! It's you! I knew you were here in this school, but I haven't been able to find the chance to chat with you!"

Arata tried to regain his composure. "What the hell do you want with me, Enoshima?"

Junko looked back in confusion. "You mean it isn't obvious?" she asked. Suddenly her arms were wrapped around him and their faces were touching. "I've been waiting oh so long to see you again! How could I not give one of my most favorite designers a fun time, you know, just like we used to?"

Arata's eyes went wide as he shoved the fashionista off of him. "I am NOT your plaything, Enoshima!" he shouted. "I know what you're really like, and I am NOT going to let you do what you please with me!"

Junko blinked, not saying a word as the only sound was Arata's heavy breathing. A huge grin appeared on her face as she began to chuckle. "Oh Arata, it wasn't that bad!" she said, acting like nothing had happened. "In fact, I know for a fact that you enjoyed it! I was probably better than all those others after all."

"I ENJOYED NOTHING!" Arata yelled. "When our contract ended I was RELIEVED to be rid of you! I didn't come here to be assaulted by you again!" Tears were beginning to form under his eyes. "I don't give a FUCK what you want with me, I'm not doing it! I'm not going to be your unwilling toy anymore, you psychopath!"

"Psychopath?" Junko repeated. "Gee, that's a real nasty word for you to use about me!" She began to step closer, eventually pinning the designer up against the wall. "I'm just doing what everyone else has done to you, after all. Your body is so good, I want to see it again." She stroked her hand down his chest, beginning to undo the buttons of his waistcoat slowly. "After all, no one would put on those clothes of yours without getting something in return. And besides, boys like you are supposed to enjoy this, right? It's all you can think about with those raging hormones after all..."

"No...stop...not again..." Arata muttered, his confident exterior melted away as the fashionista slowly removed the jacket around his waist. The world around him was starting to melt away as memories flooded back to him. So lost was he, that he didn't even notice that he was being dragged away. Junko's voice was muffled to his ears. How could he be so weak? How could this happen again? No, he didn't want to be forced into this, not again. Just let it stop.

"Arata! Snap out of it!"

A different voice brought him back to reality. He looked up, seeing two of his classmates standing in front of him. Ryouta and Hikaru were looking down at him with concern. "Arata, are you okay?!" Satoshi asked.

"Hoshino? Nagai? Wha...What happened...?" Arata asked.

"Ryouta here was on his way out when he saw you being harassed by that upperclassman," Hikaru explained, pointing to the florist. "He came and found me and Ayame and we saw her about to do who knows what to you! We pried her off while Ryouta was dragging you away from everything."

Ayame walked over to where the others were, letting out a huge breath. "Whatever she was going to do to you, she ain't gonna do it now." she said.

Arata stared at the florist. He didn't care about anyone and was always keeping a distance from most people. He would've expected him to just run away and pretend he didn't see anything. But instead he saved him by calling for help. "Hoshino...why-"

"Don't take this as a sign that I like you or anything!" Ryouta said, stopping him from saying anything. "With all the shit that's been happening lately, who knows what that chick was gonna do to you! And frankly, I'm tired of funerals! The last thing we need is for our class to drop like flies!"

"Aw, don't listen to him, he was all worried about you and was afraid something bad was gonna happen to you!" Ayame said. "I think he was about to start crying!"

"Shut up! Nobody asked you for your opinion!" Ryouta shouted at the football player. "Don't make up things that aren't true!"

"But you were upset! I know it!" Ayame said.

"Never mind all that, let's get Arata to the nurse's office to make sure he's okay." Hikaru said. He looked down at the designer, who was still lying on the floor, and held out a hand towards him. "You need help getting up?"

Arata said nothing as he took the hand and made his way over with the group of three. He looked back at Ryouta, who was keeping his distance but still following along. The florist noticed his staring and began to scowl. "What?! Why are you looking at me like that?!" he asked.

"Hoshino..." Arata began. "Thank you."

Ryouta said nothing as he looked at the designer in confusion. "Uh, you're welcome?"

"No, really, thank you," Arata said. "You don't know just what you saved me from."

"Whatever! Let's just get him to the nurse's office so he stops looking at me weirdly!" Ryouta said, walking ahead to get away from Arata.

\--------------------------------------------

"Hey now, what's with the long face there? You should be giving a dazzling smile, this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance here!" Masaru snapped out of his thoughts hearing the voice of Teruteru Hanamura beside him. The two were currently standing in the Hope's Peak Academy kitchen, preparing the feast of food that was going to be served at the party. Teruteru was taking care of the main dishes, while Masaru was working on the desserts. They were supposed to be a culinary team, but the Patisserie couldn't think about food at that moment.

"Oh, sorry Teruteru." he said with a heavy heart. "I sorta spaced out there."

"Hmmmm, you're troubled aren't you, my boy?" Teruteru asked. "Now then, tell me all about it! We can't have you making those amazing pastries like this! Not when it's clear your heart isn't in it!"

Masaru was surprised. While he hadn't had much time to spend with the Super High School Level Cook, he'd heard a number of rumors about him. And for him to listen to his worries was a shock. Granted, he didn't believe most of the rumors, but it still was a surprise.

"Perhaps it's girl troubles?" Teruteru asked, a trickle of blood escaping his nostrils. "I'm always free to talk about those in excruciating detail~."

"No, no, it's not that!" Masaru insisted. He wanted to stop that conversation before it started. "I've just been kinda worried lately. Nothing feels right in the world anymore, you know? All these incidents lately have everyone on edge, my friends included. And Chiyo's been getting bad vibes about this party. Do you think it's such a good idea?"

"Now now, my boy! A party is exactly what we need in these times!" Teruteru insisted. "What with all the doom and gloom going around, it's about time we had something to cheer up all those poor unfortunate souls. And we gotta do our part to help! Just one bite of my food is bound to make everyone smile, and maybe some other things if you know what I mean. Not to mention your pastries are to die for! Why I can't remember the last time I had sweets that tasted so good. They made me drool for more, my boy! In more ways than one."

Masaru rolled his eyes. He was glad to be working alongside his inspiration, but the image he had was definitely shattered now. Who knew that he was such a pervert? But he was right, they had a job to do and surely it would help things a little bit. Before he could speak up, the sound of the doors opening alerted them both to another presence. Walking into the room was Gundam Tanaka, his arms crossed as usual. What was he doing here?

"Ahhhhhh, there you are!" Teruteru said, preventing Masaru from speaking up. "I was getting worried that you weren't going to show up! Ah, Masaru, why don't you go take a break for now. You need some time to yourself and I can handle things on my own from here! Just don't worry about it, okay?"

"Oh, well, okay then." Masaru said as he made his way out. Upon passing Gundam, he stopped for a moment. "Kumiko's not with you then?" he asked.

Gundam turned away. "The Trickster Goddess has her own matters to attend to, I am not required to be with her every waking moment." he responded.

"Well, alright." Masaru said. As he walked away, he could faintly hear Teruteru asking if "he'd brought it". Maybe he was right, he needed a break. Perhaps getting some fresh air would do him good. After all, who knew how long he'd have to enjoy it?

\--------------------------------

Kiyotaka sighed as another day's work was done. Being a hall monitor in these times was not easy. He was used to students acting rambunctious and rowdy, not fearful and paranoid. It was times like these where he was grateful for the fact that he was safe and sound in the walls of the school. But even he couldn't help but be worried.

His best friend was acting distant and upset, more than was usual for the biker. Chihiro was acting strange as well, going off and following Mondo around to do who knows what. And his girlfriend, which the mere thought of having one made him blush, was afraid and having panic attacks often. He did everything he could to help her, but he never had to deal with things like this.

Shizuka was fragile. She dealt with loneliness in a different way than he did, and with all the people around her dying horribly, it was clearly making her distressed. Who knew just how much more she could take before it all became too much?

Then a thought he didn't want to entertain came to him. What if something were to happen to him? How would she take it? Sure, she still had Kazumi to keep an eye on her and keep her safe, and no doubt Mondo would watch over her as well, but what would it do to her mental state? And what would she try to do if such an event happened?

The hall monitor shook those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't think like that. Nothing would ever happen to him. He was Kiyotaka Ishimaru! He could easily fend off any attacker who tried to approach him! Nothing could happen that would make him let his guard down! He just had to stay alive. If he lived, then nothing would ever happen to her. The two of them would make it out of this fine and alive. He was going to make sure of it.

\-----------------------------------------

In no time at all, the party had finally arrived. The students mingled and danced without a care in the world. It was almost like no deaths had occurred at all or no one was being threatened. And with the musical students making performances on stage, they were certainly distracted enough from all the things that had happened so far.

Kazumi of course, was rocking out on the stage, giving her signature punk rock performance. She'd managed to do a collaboration with Ibuki Mioda, which only made the performance better. Everyone was full of life as they rocked out. This is what the vocalist lived for. Sharing her unique vision with the world through her music. Seeing her classmates and fellow students with life in them again made her happy, she even noticed Kiyotaka of all people looking just a bit pleased by her performance. She made a mental note to bother him about it later.

Shuuya watched from the sidelines, having been assigned as one of the guards for the party. He kept a close eye on his fellow guards. He knew Peko Pekoyama had a connection to the Kuzuryuu boy, so that made her suspicious. Mukuro Ikusaba, the Super High School Level Soldier, was also someone he'd been keeping track of. Something about her raised suspicion, but he couldn't figure out what. And it was hard trying to get her alone. Either way, he needed to watch those two for certain. Though he was momentarily pulled away by Miyako who wanted a dance with him, which he couldn't refuse even though dancing was not his strong suit. But even then, he tried to keep watch on the two girls.

Suzume Amano, the Super High School Level Taiko Drummer, announced that dinner was served after finishing her performance, causing everyone to head to their seats. Teruteru and Masaru came out with dishes in hand, serving everyone the amazing meals they made while Mika Morikawa and Shiori Ikeda took to the stage. As they all ate and talked amongst one another, Minoru couldn't help but look over at where Hikari was sitting.

"You know, this is your chance to go talk to her!" Kaito said, nudging the veterinarian in the arm. "She's not talking with anyone and she's practically alone! This is the perfect opportunity! If you don't go now, you'll regret it the rest of your life!"

"I don't know, are you sure? I'd probably just be bothering her." Minoru said.

"Honestly Yoshihara, just go talk to her." Arata said. He stared at his friend with a serious gaze not normally seen in the designer. "You love this girl, right?" Minoru nodded his head. "Then there's no point sitting around here with us when you could be talking to her. Besides, from what I hear, she's taken an interest in you."

Minoru's head perked up. "Seriously? But there's no way after the abysmal first impression I left on her!" he said.

"Look, I'm no expert on romance, but frankly this is all starting to get a bit irritating," Arata said. "You keep complaining about how you want to confess to her, but you won't do it. Now it's high time you act like a man and just talk to her."

"Arata's right, dude. It's obvious you have feelings for her, and there's nothing wrong with telling her you do!" Kaito said. "I know you're a pushover, but for once in your life you have to stand up for yourself and do something! Now go over there and talk to her! We'll be fine right here!"

Minoru sat for a moment, thinking over his friends words. They were right, this was just getting pathetic. He had to say something to her. "You're right!" he said, slamming his fist against the table. "I'm gonna go over there and talk to her!" He stood up and grabbed his plate of food, walking towards the table where the conservationist sat.

"Alright! You go, Minoru!" Kaito shouted.

"You think it's going to work?" Arata asked.

"Hell no, he's gonna chicken out." Kaito said.

Shuuya stood near the stage, having a perfect view of the entire room. Nothing would get by him at this rate. He was even close by to Miyako in case an incident happened. Everything would be just fine. As he began to relax, thinking that nothing would happen after all, he began to hear a soft ticking sound. He put his ear up to the stage, seeing if he could hear it through there, but the sound was coming from elsewhere. He looked onstage, seeing Tsuneo Kurenai look at the piano Mika was playing. Seeing the Super High School Samurai begin to move, Shuuya also made one of his one.

He rushed over to the table where Miyako was sitting and wrapped her in his arms as quickly as his reflexes allowed him to. He turned to the other students sitting with her and shouted "ALL OF YOU, RUN NOW!" Just as those students were getting up and as he was running with Miyako in his arms, and just as Minoru was about to say something to Hikari, the loud sound of an explosion cascaded through the room and shrapnel flew everywhere.


End file.
